Devilish Angel
by Alierana
Summary: Karin is trying to help her brother return to normal after losing his abilities. Only now she needs help only he doesn't know who she is because she doesn't want anyone to, at least for now. It's important that you read the first stuff please b4 u comment
1. Chapter 1

**_i don't own bleach_**

**_now that I've got that our of the way let me warn you that i wont be posting on this very soon and i hope you'll still tell me what you think and hang in there this is i guess a draft if you guys don't like it so far_**

**_i just had one of those days where i sat down and a random story just came to me, and i loved this one so i had to post it. this is even longer than my usual writing because it just came to me_**

**_im still trying to finish my other bleach and hope i can so i don't disappoint my faithful readers but i just had to at least start this one_**

* * *

><p>Karin was spread across the couch inside Urahara's shoten. Yoruichi, in her cat form, was curled up next to her leg. Karin rolled her eyes at the cat because I was too hot and Urahara was too cheap to fix the air conditioning.<p>

When Yoruichi moved closer Karin couldn't take it anymore and shoved her off the couch that they wee sharing. Gold eyes met black ones and a rough, male, voice said, "Why did you do that I was comfortable?"

"You were but it's too hot to be that close. Have Urahara stop being a cheapskate and get some air conditioning."

When that was spoken Urahara walked in as if in response, only to catch two death glares aimed at him and so quietly he vanished from the doorway and went back to what he had been doing previously.

"It's cooler in the basement but if you plan on going down there you have to actually train." Yoruichi said with a smile.

"You're on!" Karin said jumping up and getting ready to head to the basement but the door opened before they could get underground.

Karin didn't speak because she had no clue who he was, but that didn't stop Jinta from rushing in and shouting, "Hey moocher, why are you back?"

It seemed like with difficulty he turned away for Karin and Yoruichi to face Jinta, "Yeah, I'm back, but only because I'm looking for Urahara." He answered.

Karin noticed that his uniform had one major thing that made it different from most uniforms she had seen and that was the giant white hitori. That on top of the red hair and tattoo's deffinately helped him stand out, but she couldn't really say much about that. Only recently had she began to wear a skirt to school instead of the boy's uniform and that was only because of the threat of expulsion.

Yoruichi nodded. "I'll find him you go down and practice with Karin." Then she was gone with a wicked smile lighting up her face. It was one that Urahra would be proud of.

He raised an eyebrow. He kind of recognized the name but didn't know from where so he ignored it. "I'm Kairn." She said in a tone that silently implied, 'obviously' and prompted him to tell her his name.

He nodded, "I'm Renji." Was his simple reply.

He noticed that she was pretty, more than pretty if he was being honest. At the moment she was wearing really tight and short black shorts with a tank-top that showed her midriff and her black hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. "Lets go." She said.

She looked at him and his face clearly showed the question he wanted to ask so she answered with a statement before he could, "Hand me that piece of soul candy will you." While pointing to the small green circle on the table next to him.

He did as she asked and as soon as it was in her hand she tossed it in to her mouth and stepped out of her body. "Well lets go then." He said.

She nodded in agreement and jumped down the shaft with him right behind her. Soon they were facing each other and Karin smiled, "So where do you want to start?"  
>He answered her question with a question of his own, "How far have you gotten."<p>

"Lets just start and you'll find out. We'll both start out small and slowly increase the strength of our attacks." Karin answered as she prepared herself.

He agreed and prepared as Kairn did. It was quiet for a moment, each waiting for the other to attack first, so they both attacked at the same time.

Renji watched as the zanpakuto's were about to slash together in the middle when Karin redirected her attack at eh last minute. She ducked under shi blade and hers ran across his stomach. He had managed to avoid most of the damage but he was still cut and lightly bleeding. His hand ran over the cut so his fingers had a red tint to them, "You're good." He said in a partially surprised voice.

She didn't like hearing his surprised but she smiled and rested her zanpakuto on her shoulder, "Thank you. Now stop underestimating me and release your shaikai Taicho."

He stopped now and really looked at her. He felt like he knew her from somewhere, or she reminded him of someone but he was coming up blank. "Sure," he conceded, "Howl Zabimaru!"

She smiled at his release state. It seemed pretty powerful. When it stretched out she dodged it and moved over it but ducked quickly to the left before it hit her on the way back. She thought she was in the clear but it, again shot at her without being completely drawn back. That caused her a nice cut on her left arm. She'd have to continue to observe and dodge even though she hated it. 'Patience.' Sighed a soft feminine voice in her head.

Renji was surprised that she was fast enough to dodge so many of his attacks and the ones that did hit only left scratches. She didn't seem like the type to run so he wondered what it was she was up to. When he pulled in his zanpakuto for the eighth time before setting out another attack she vanished.

"After five attacks you pull back. That's you're maximum number of attacks at a time. On top of that I can move fast enough to dodge serious attacks. These are your weaknesses against me now it's my turn to attack. Demo-nisshu tenshi!" (devilish angel)

'Of course my daraku shita tenshi.' A deep masculine voice rumbled inside her head. (fallen angel)

Renji saw her new blade glinting. The hilt was green but the blade was red and blue. The colors were swirling around each other with some white and black mixed in. It was hard to look at directly and at the same time it was beautiful. "Is that your shiaki?"

Karin smiled. "I guess it is."

Renji watched her but didn't quite understand. "So are you going to attack?" he asked.

She smirked and disappeared off of the ledge she had been occupying. He was faster he would give her that. The blade was sleek and would allow her to have a better range and she would also be able to dodge him better, he would have to watch out.

Next thing he knew she was next to him and though he managed to deflect her swing it was closer than he would have liked her to get. She knew that he wasn't going all out.

With that she was back on the ledge again. "Would you like to see my fully released shikai?" she asked.

Renji frowned. "Sure. I'm curious, go right ahead."

"Daiya jigoku! Kaze ga tsuyoi tengoku!" (Diamond hell! Windy heaven!)

Renji was wondering now if she had come from the soul society, or if she had done to the academy. He watched as she put both hands on the hilt and pulled. He was shocked to find that the blade had split into two zanpakutos.

One had a red hilt with black designs on it that made it look like there was fire inside it right under her hand. Its blade was thin and sleek made purely out of diamonds. Where the blade met the hilt it was red so it looked like the hilt was bleeding onto the blade.

Then there was the other one. It had a blue hilt with white designs on it that looked like clouds. The blade seemed almost invisible and it seemed to Renji that it was because the blade was made up of wind. It was just a shimmer he was luck to see that seemed to be a few inches longer that the diamond blade in her right hand.

The two blades were connected at the hilts by a chain. Each link was split half showing characteristics of one blade and half showing characteristics of the other, though the way it swung though her and the ground proved the chain to be intangible.

That answered a few of his questions at least. She didn't live in the soul society because another wielder of double blades would definitely have been news. Only now he was more curious than ever about whom this girl was. He didn't have time to think about that though because in the next second she was off the cliff she had stopped off again and in front of him.

She swung the diamond blade with her right hand and he felt it crash into his zanpakuto and he felt the power because she had moved zabimaru off his intended course.

Before another attack could be made there was a light applause coming from the door. "You asked for me Renji?" Urahara said smiling from behind his fan as he watched them carefully.

"Yes." Renji said calming down after he had jerked back after hearing Urahara's voice appear along with his spiritual pressure, "We have a problem so I need to speak with you alone."

Urahara smiled at him and said, "Oh, no, Karin should come as well. She's been a lot of help to me recently." Renji reluctantly nodded knowing he had no real choice and Urahara left them in the basement saying, "Meet me in the backroom when you're ready. Karin come in your body please."

She nodded and Urahara left. Renji then turned to look at her. "Why are you here; helping them?"

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it immediately. Her eyes seemed to have tears in them but none fell from their position. Finally she said, "Because I have to."

Karin turned to leave but Renji grabbed her wrist, "No you don't. You're human right? You've never been to the soul society and Urahara said body not gigai. Why do you have to help him?"

Renji watched her as she smiled. God he didn't know what it was about her but she was gorgous. He offered to talk to Urahara to get away from Rukia for a while because she never really smiled anymore. Everyone was upset about Ichigo. Now he was here staring at a girl who was probably human. "Not now." She said as she shook her head.

Then they left and met Urahara in the backroom. Yoruichi was already there and Karin was now in her body. Renji on the other hand chose not to put on a gigai. "If you don't mind Renji I'd like to ask Karin a few questions first, then we'll mover on to what you have to say. Okay?"

Renji nodded, but it was more out of curiosity than anything else, besides with Urahara it was a rhetorical question. Urahara went to speak but was cut off by Karin. "Don't bother asking. He's doing better and if I had to guess it will be a few weeks before he's back to normal because he can be rather slow at times."

"Uhmm," Urahara said and Renji sat there with them confused, "Right, right. Well I'm surprised they haven't been informed about you, but I guess we should count our blessings." Urahara stopped but then added, "Don't worry your brother will be okay. Surprisingly he always is."

Karin smiled half heartedly but Renji didn't know what to think. Was she doing this for her brother or was that just something extra? Why would Urahara care about her brother at all? "Whatever." Karin told him before looking away.

Urahara looked to Renji with a raised eyebrow signaling that it was his turn to speak, so he did. "We don't know what's happening but there's a strange spiritual pressure, and lower level hollows have been appearing more and more often. The only thing is that we in the soul society don't know what's happening."

Urahara smiled his creepy smile and Karin turned away. "We know about that. They are after something unique. One group wants their help and the other wants them destroyed, or at least that's what we've found. Karin has been tracking the latter group. They seemed to be the ones causing the problems. Why don't you go with her today?"

Renji frowned at Urahara and Karin. "You already know what's going on and you haven't contacted us or tried to stop it."

Urahara just smiled and Renji was surprised to find it was Karin who answered him. "When they first arrived Urahara told me to subdue the problem," she paused and he knew that she had been told to kill them. He signed she was too kind, looking for a way not to kill them was weak but before he could say something she continued because she knew he didn't get it yet, "I was planning to from the beginning but curiosity got the better of me when I saw them."

"You can't let an enemy live out of curiosity." Renji said in a forced calm glaring at Urahara, she said something that sounded like something that only Urahara say.

"You don't quite get it." Urahara said with a smile, "Their reiatsu feels like that of a hollow and yet they look totally human."

"Besides," Karin added, "The first group that got here is trying to become human. It's the second group that doesn't want to be human that's worrying us."

"So attack the second group then." Renji answered in exasperation.

Yoruichi shook her head, "if we do that the first group might get spooked and leave. We don't want that because then they might stop helping him."

"Who?"

"Ichigo." Urahara answered and Karin flinched.

Now Renji looked more confused than ever as he glanced from face to face in front of him. "What?"

"I said that you didn't understand." Urahara said with a smirk, "They are attempting to bring back Ichigo's spiritual pressure. They are doing it to remove the hollow's powers from themselves but they are helping him. That's why we've chosen to wait."

Renji nodded at them, he was beginning to understand now, though he knew what would come next. "I'll talk to the Soutaicho and have him leave me here with maybe a few who would be willing to help and not mention the truth to anyone."

They nodded and Karin looked out the door. "He'll be heading home soon and the last thing I want is him to come looking for me."

"No," Urahara agreed, "That would definitely not be a good idea. Your brother would throw quite the fit if he found you here."

Yoruichi nodded and yet she added, "But as soon as everything is resolved you must tell him everything."

Karin jerked her head in a nodding motion, "I know. Bye." She turned to Renji last and said, "I assume I'll see you later then." He nodded and she gave him a brief smile, "Good-bye then."

She turned and left disappearing into the blackness. "I wouldn't do something stupid if I were you." Urahara said smiling behind his fan before he turned and left with Yoruichi.

"Damn," Renji mumbled, "What the hell have I gotten myself into coming here again?"

He shook his head and went to find something to do while he waited for Karin to come back they could leave. He had no idea where they would be going or who this girl was that would lead him there. How was he supposed to trust her when he knew nothing about her, still he just sat there and waited for her to come back.

When she got back to Urahara's Shoten she made sure she hadn't been followed. It was around eleven when Renji met her at the door. "Where are we going?" Renji asked as they left the doorway and moved from roof-top to roof-top.

"Shh." She whispered as she moved from roof-top to roof-top with him following right behind her, "A park where they will be training. They usually stay in the loft, but for some reason they're coming out. Completely seal your reiatsu and watch."

He nodded and noticed she had already completely sealed hers and was now hiding in a tree so he did the same and joined her. They waited in silence for a few moments before they showed up with Ichigo in tow, as expected he guessed, but Renji was surprised to see Chad there as well.

"Wait," he whispered, "I thought you said we were tracking the ones causing problems?" Ichigo and Chad here so this couldn't be that group.

"We were, but like I said them leaving the loft is rare. I want to see this."

Renji looked from Karin to the group before settling in to watch the group of people and Renji asked, "So these are the good guys?"

Karin nodded, checking once again that their spiritual pressure was completely hidden. The last thing they needed was the good guys attacking them or Ichigo noticing her.

"Yeah," Karin answered before reminding him once again, "Keep your spiritual pressure completely under control. The last thing we need is them attacking us."

Renji looked affronted. "Of course I'll watch my spiritual pressure."

Karin looked at him as if she wasn't sure but decided not to say anything to him. Instead she turned her attention back to the training where Ichigo was fighting with different members of the group and they watched his spiritual pressure fluxuate.

"He's getting his spiritual pressure back." Renji said in amazement.

Karin nodded and said, "I know. We could never have figured out how to help him like this."

Renji looked at Karin and asked, "Why haven't I seen you before? And why do you care so much about whether or not Ichigo becomes a shinigami again?"

Karin frowned at him. "You'll find out eventually and I really don't want to tell you right now, so I'm not going to." She answered.

Renji glanced over at her but since he was pretty sure no matter how much he argued with her she wouldn't changer her mind he decided to drop the subject for the moment.

Karin was intrigued by the training and she paid even closer attention to Ichigo's spiritual pressure. She really didn't want Ichigo to rush the process because she didn't want to tell him that she had become a shinigami, at least she didn't want him to know anytime soon.

As they watched they both took time to notice and analyze the abilities of every person they had Ichigo fight with. They may have been friends at the moment but that might not always be true. Urahara still hadn't figured out exactly what they wanted yet.

The fights were slowing down, not that it ever looked like more than a basic training, and it was obvious that the training would be over soon and they had gotten all the information that they could.

Karin choose then to whisper to Renji, "I think we should be heading back now."

Renji looked at her and nodded but before following her exit he shot one last glance back at Ichigo. Then they were gone, heading back to Urahara's shop where they could talk without being overheard.

Renji decided to follow Karin to the shop instead of leading the way himself because he had learned too much to be really thinking straight at the moment.

When they arrived Urahara sat waiting for them exactly where he had been when they had left him.

Karin stopped at the doorway and looked at him. The moment she spotted him waiting for them she knew something was up and upon examining him she knew he had found some information, and it was probably not good. So without saying a word she approached the table and sat down. Renji, who wasn't quite sure what was going on at the moment decided to follow Karin's lead and when she sat down he sat down beside her.

Karin's eyes narrowed as she watched him carefully. "What is it that you have found out Urahara? Whatever it is you must think it's pretty important, right?"

Urahara nodded, "You're right I do believe this do be important. They people that are the enemies of the people who are helping Ichigo are after a pretty big and yet a pretty small target at the same time."

"What is there target then?" Renji asked curiously.

"It's not just Ichigo they are looking for its all human born shinigami. I don't know what those helping Ichigo want for sure but like I said earlier they want to become human and maybe they think that Ichigo can help them. Either way their enemies now recognize Ichigo as a threat and want him dead. They don't want whatever it is that is going to happen to happen."

Renji noted Karin's change immediately. "So I'll just make sure that they can't get to him while he's training."

Urahara's frown deepened. "It's not a good idea for you to get involved in this Karin. You're acting like Ichigo. Think before you do something stupid."

"I will think things through," Karin answered and Urahara started to relax but she kept talking, "But I won't promise to stay out of it. I don't have to get involved because I already am. Don't worry I will think about the situation for and I won't do anything without a plan and a chance of winning."

Urahara signed in defeat and his shoulders slumped. "Just don't do anything stupid." Karin nodded and got up to leave and he allowed her to do so but when Renji got up Urahara motioned for him to sit down. It was only when both were sure Karin was gone that Urahara spoke again, "Make sure she doesn't do anything that will get her killed or her brother and father will both want my head. She's good but sometimes she's like Ichigo and doesn't realize that she has limits."

Renji was about to question who her brother and father were but was shooed out of the room too quickly to question anything Urahara had said. As it was he barely had time to nod his head once in agreement. And then to top it all off now he was bored and alone.

Considering all his options Renji decided that he would go down and train before going to sleep. With that decided he made his way down the ladder to the training grounds.

Karin made her way back to her house at a leisurely pace. She was in no hurry as long as the mod soul was currently inhabiting her bond and preventing anyone from knowing that she was currently absent from not only her room but the house altogether. It also helped that Ichigo was no longer a risk since he couldn't see her in her shinigami form.

She wondered what Renji was doing but quickly brushed her thoughts of him aside. He was her brother's friend, whether he knew who her brother is or not, and she could almost guarantee that he wouldn't want to hang out with her because of Ichigo's protective streak and everyone's loyalty to him. Still she would admit he was good looking.

Karin stepped into the body that was hers. It was sleeping comfortably sleeping comfortably and she felt the tiredness seep into her bones as she embraced her body again. Silently Karin wished for sleep but a tug on her conscience let her know she wouldn't be getting any sleep yet.

She drifted off to visit her zanpakuto that were waiting for her inside her mind or soul or wherever it was they lived.

When her eyes opened she wasn't surprised to be somewhere that looked to be out in the middle of nowhere. This is what would be called neutral territory for her zanpakuto's. The grass came up to about mid-shin and a river ran from the mountains to the north of her to the lake about 300 meters to the southeast. It ran about 100 meters in front of her.

A panther prowled through the grass toward her. Except this panther looked extreamly strange. Most of its fur was a light blue with white mixed in, only its four paws, tail end, and muzzle was blood red with black missed into it. The final oddity was its eyes. It possessed one blue eye and one red eye.

Karin recognized her zanpakuto right away. This was Devilish Angel, the combination of her two zanpakutos: Windy Heaven and Diamond Hell.

Though in this form normal moves were faster and blows had more power they were weaker too because neither could access their individual powers because they were so different.

"Hello Karin." The panther said softly in a feminine voice then again it spoke, "Sup Karin?" this time its voice was more masculine. Both voices had sounded perfect but the second and had a more deadly aura while the previous had been soft and kind.

"Hey guys." Karin answered looking at their form and as the mouth of the panther opened Karin cut in, "Could you guys separate when you talk like that you give me a headache."

The panther nodded and it did as Karin had asked. Now instead of a panther in front of her there were two people. A boy and a girl that looked similar and yet different. They were both 5'9 and both had blonde hair and a light complexion. Though the boy's features were sharp while hers were soft and round, and unlike the girl who had a sweet and kind smile he had a smirk that screamed manipulation. He had diamond piercing on both his ears, all the way from bottom to top, and three above his right eyebrow. What most stood out about him though were his red eyes. The girl looked soft and had sky blue eyes that showed her understanding, and while he had faded scars over his arms and chest and one across his neck and up to right below his left eye she had no markings or flaws on her skin. He sported a six pack while she had curves and a soft looking body.

She wore a white. A white dress the fell to her knees and had spaghetti straps. He wore black. A black button up shirt that wasn't buttoned at all and black pants with red cuts on it.

"Are you sure you should be getting involved so much?" the girl, Windy Heaven, asked softly, her voice a bit nervous and scared.

The boy, Diamond Hell, rolled his eyes, "Of course she should get involved, but she had better not loose." Diamond said giving Karin and emotionless stare.

Karin snorted unladylike, "If I'm going to fight I'm going to win."

Diamond smiled wickedly in approval but that same approval was not given by Windy. "But Urahara-san said they were looking for people like Ich-nii, like you." She said slightly panicked at the end.

"So we'll kill them before they kill us. We could start working on that now."

Karin shook her head, "No. I don't care if the ones after Ichigo find me but if the ones helping him do, well they might think that it would be easier to convince me rather than help him."

Diamond frowned but Windy smirked.

"Still we are involved now." Their expressions switched and now it was Diamond who was sporting a smile, as evil as it looked Karin was pretty sure it still counted as a smile, and Windy whose features were being marred by a frown.

"Good," Diamond said, "As long as we are even slightly involved there's a chance we'll be able to fight."

"But do we have to fight?" Windy argued, "There has to be a better way."

Diamond shrugged, "Even if it's better it couldn't possibly be more fun."

"Fun?" She snorted in contempt as she pushed her waist long hair over her shoulder, "How could fighting like this possibly be construed as fun?"

This caused Diamond to raise an eyebrow at her, "How could it be considered fun? Are you sure you belong here?" he asked mockingly as he mimicked her motion and pushed back his shorter chin length hair, only to have it fall forward again, "How could it not be fun?"

Karin cut in before either could say anything, knowing from experience that these two could fight forever. She had decided that Urahara was right and Windy, who acted like Yuzu, was probably transferred over to her accidentally when they were born, and Diamond, who acts like her, would have been her only zanpakuto. "Fun or not isn't the question. This is best for Ichigo and that's what matters. My mind is made up either way. We will stay out of it until the last possible second and even then we will do everything in our power to stop Ichigo from recognizing me.

Both zanpakutos nodded, neither completely happy with the arrangement, but that was the compromise and a good compromise meant no one walked away happy, only satisfied, if that.

"Now," Karin continued when they didn't say anything immediately, "I'm really tired and would love some sleep, okay."

With that said she closed her eyes and drifted back to the real world only to fall into a deep sleep a moment later.

She had been more tired that she had originally thought and she only realized it when she woke up to discover it was almost noon.

At first she wondered why no one had woken her up but upon finding out that Ichigo had tried, and she had punched him, made her even more surprised that she hadn't woken but. Then she felt thankful it was Saturday.

Yuzu was curious as to why she had slept so late when they had both went to be early but Karin didn't mention anything about her late wake and Yuzu was too kind and polite to as such a rude and demanding question. Unfortunately Ichigo was not, "Karin why the hell did you sleep so late?'

"'Cause I was tired you baka!" Karin said before walking past and ignoring him so she could get some of the breakfast that Yuzu had made.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted, "Don't ignore me!"

Karin was thankful and irritated that her dad had chose then to come into the kitchen and launch himself at Ichigo, "Surprise attack to show my love!"

Ichigo had been so distracted he didn't notice until it was too late and his dad had crashed into his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you stupid old goat! You can't just go around attacking your kids like that!" Ichigo shouted loudly.

"Masaki! My eldest son no longer loves me! What should I do my poor heart is shattered by our cold son!"

Karin used the distraction to stuff some food down her throat and say good-bye to Yuzu with the excuse of soccer practice.

Though it had only been an excuse at first she found herself heading to the practice field anyway, soccer ball in hand.

She was tired both mentally and physically. Yuzu was lucky that she had never had to deal with seeing the things that she and Ichigo did. Then again sometimes she feels bad that Yuzu misses something that the whole family has in common because as much as goat face denied it she had a feeling that he could see them too.

Urahara had explained that it was probably her fault Yuzu couldn't see them. Not that he had used those words, but according to him when they were born the spiritual pressure of the both of them had been so close that when Karin had left the womb both zanpakuto's had followed her instinctively and left Yuzu behind. What was done was done though. Uahara had said that when she died though she would not have a zanpakuto she might still have some spiritual pressure to use to learn healing kido.

* * *

><p><strong><em>i hoped you liked this new idea and i really hope you post<em>**


	2. Important Notice!

Okay, you are all going to hate me because this isn't a new post (for those stories I haven't updated in forever) but it is to let you all know that I don't know if I'll ever finish these. I hope that I will and definitely plan to but I've been pretty busy.

I'm posting this same note to all of my stories and will be added to anything new I post as well.

Right now I'm writing my own book. I just finished chapter nine and really like how it's going. It's something I've been working on since high school but just got serious with recently and so most of my free time for writing goes into that, or, if I do write a fanfic, it's just a scene that has been stuck in my head, but I'm not finishing them.

That being said I still read stories on here every once in a while and would like to see these finished so if anyone wants to write there own continuations from where I left off have at it. I only ask that anyone who decides to do this gives me a heads up so I can read it too.

I might post a new chapter for the story once in a while but don't look forward to it, though I might post random one shots or incomplete ideas.

Anyway have a good life and don't forget that anyone is free to continue this story!

Love Alie, who hopes that I'll finish my book soon


End file.
